My Time at Portia Wiki:Staff policy
The staff policy outlines the sole responsibilities of each user holding user rights. These staff policies ensure that each user does not abuse their rights; by abusing their rights, they may be subject to removal of rights. Policy ;Understand that user rights are a responsibility, not a privilege :User rights are not a privilege or a reward. It is your responsibility to use these rights for the betterment of the wiki. You should never abuse your rights in the manner of, but not limited to: unfair blocking, locking pages without warrant, promoting other users without consensus, closing civilized disputes, and more. User rights are simply extra tools to help the wiki. ;Be familiar with wiki-markup and moderation :You should be familiar with how to edit various styles of pages, such as articles, templates, categories, and more. You should have a decent understanding of MediaWiki and the policies set forth by FANDOM, including, but not limited to: keeping ads from being hidden, changing the interface, or disrupting the flow of the wiki. ;Subject to removal of harmful edits :You are to remove any edits that are harmful to the health of the wiki. If you see any form of malicious edits, such as spam or vandalism, you must remove them. All inappropriate material, extending from articles to files (and more), are to be removed in a quick and professional manner. ;Never use your rights in your favor :You are to use your user rights in a professional manner. You may not use your rights to settle a dispute against your favor or other users' favor. You may not cause edit warring, or the act of trying to win your edit over others. You may not act out against other users, for example, blocking them. All acts of favoritism towards you or another user is prohibited. You must treat all users equally. ;Meet all the rules and requirements set forth :All the rules and requirements are to be met under certain circumstances. You should never have a block history lasting longer than 1 month (terms and conditions apply), be active, never attempt to harm the wiki, and more. All wiki policies are to be followed at all times; your user rights do not dismiss you from following the rules. ;Any infringement subject to right removal :Any form of infringement may and will cause removal of your user rights. A majority consensus is to be held to discuss a user's right removal. Severe infractions may not require a consensus, terms and conditions apply. Activity All users holding user rights are to be active at all times. Inactivity is bound for right removal. When you do not contribute for a certain number of days, or are making minimal nonconstructive edits, your rights may be removed with or without consensus. *You will be marked semi-active within 30 days with minimal contributions. *You will be marked inactive within 60 days with no contributions. After 90 days of inactivity, from the last date you constructively edited, you may be subject for removal of user rights. Note, these 90 days do not protect you from right removal; your rights may be removed at any time after your inactivity period. *Your rights are removed with consensus if you are semi-active. *Your rights are removed with or without consensus if you are inactive. Hiatus Sometimes you will face personal issues or other issues that may prevent you from editing. You must notify an active administrator for your incoming hiatus. This will help you retain your user rights, but does not protect you at all cost. After 90 days, you will be considered to have abandoned your responsibilities and will be marked as inactive. Staff